Fifteen Years
by Younger Wonder
Summary: Total Drama World Tour ended fifteen years ago. And in those fifteen years, everything changed. A melancholy trip down Memory Lane.


**Yes, I know this isn't exactly the update from me most of you hoping for. TDI2's update will be sometime this week, hopefully.**

**Now, about this story. Just a short, futuristic peek at the what I imagine would be happening in these ex-campers lives, fifteen years after Total Drama World Tour. **

**It's more rambling on than anything, and some of you might recognize it as my submission to michaelr96's story, Total Drama Author. It's unique story idea; y'all should check it out.**

**

* * *

**

Name: Fifteen Years

**Summary: Total Drama World Tour ended fifteen years ago. And in those fifteen years, everything changed. A melancholy trip down Memory Lane. **

**Pairings: None really, hints at Duncan/Gwen, Duncan/Courtney, Sierra/Cody, Alejandro/Heather, Bridgette/Geoff, Tyler/Lindsay, and Courtney/Noah. **

* * *

**Chapter Only: A Memoir To Total Drama**

* * *

It's been fifteen years. Fifteen long years since the finale of Total Drama World Tour. Fifteen crazy years since they had gone from unknown teenagers to famous young adults. Fifteen painful years since they said goodbye to their fellow campers they competed and slowly grew to love.

It wasn't as if they expected anything different. On the off chance that somebody lived within a couple hours, there are only so many times you can replay the memories of Total Drama before running out of conversation. Slowly they drifted apart, losing contact with one another.

A few did go against the odds and stay in contact. Bridgette, for one, tried to hear from all of the ex-campers at least one a month. Others, like Heather, were perfectly content with living out the rest of their lives without talking to anybody ever again.

Total Drama had been on hiatus ever since the end of World Tour. What was officially announced was that it had been postponed due to 'technical difficulties', but that didn't stop the paparazzi from circulating all sorts of rumors. Drugs, lawsuits, alien abduction, nothing was too weird or unusual for the reality show of all reality shows.

Meanwhile, the world couldn't get enough of the twenty-four contestants. For the next straight two years or so, every act, every blog, every meal ever eaten by these international stars would be monitored and announced for the world to know. Gradually, the buzz died down, but it's still possible to buy a replica of Cody's tooth brush from Sierra, Inc. for only $9.99.

Eventually, life returned to normal, or as normal as it would ever be for these teens, though you could hardly call them teenagers anymore.

To nobody's surprise, living across the country didn't stop Sierra from hunting down her Cody. The techno-geek finally gave her the chance she deserved, and today they live in a modern-day style mansion with their twin sons. Cody's a high-up designer in some famous computer company or another; and Sierra still runs her blog and own company, the best place for all things Total Drama.

Again, to nobody's surprise, Gwen and Duncan, the so-called 'Gwuncan', didn't last long. Duncan confessing his love for his former CIT girlfriend didn't help the already-messy break up. Wisely, Courtney turned him down cold, not wanting to reopen that book which was firmly closed and locked several years ago. Gwen continued writing poetry and sketching as per usual, but it was a sad day for the cast members when the beloved criminal Duncan traded in his mohawk for a police badge.

Much to the media's delight, Alejandro – healed from his tumble down the mountains – and Heather tried giving the whole relationship thing a shot. According to reliable sources, that lasted approximately two dates. Apparently, Alejandro never forgave Heather for using him to win the million, and Heather never fully trusted Alejandro – not that she trusted anybody. Just recently, it's been officially announced that they're running against each other for president of something-or-other. Rumor has it they're secretly dating again. Not necessarily true, but nice to believe anyways.

Bridgette, of course, became the professional veterinarian she always dreamed of becoming – making her one of the few ex-contestants known for something other than Total Drama. She moved to sunny California to be closer to the ocean she loved so much, where she met the love of her life – ironically, a fellow ex-contestant from the figure skating competition Chris McLean hosted before Total Drama Island. Despite Geoff and Bridgette being the couple most thought to continue, she had to draw the line when Geoff refused to give up his job as the host of the next It reality show.

Shortly after Total Drama World Tour ended, the Drama Brothers got back together to release one more hit, "Leave Your Door Open", which topped the charts. The boy band didn't last long, however, and soon was broken up again. Justin returned to his modeling job, successful as always. Going solo, Trent continued his musical career; and "H-Bomb" published another beat-boxing album.

Despite being thrown in jail the last time, Beth and Lindsay were welcomed back to Paris, where they started work on their own line of clothing, Orchard Rows, which has been sold around the world now. LeShawna, a judge for the hit show Canadian Dancer, often runs into them in their travels.

Eva's a professional soccer player, the only female in a league of all males, and still one of the best. Tyler's also a professional sports player, but in hockey. Soon, he's gonna be able to reunite with Lindsay after many years of separation due to their conflicting jobs. The paparazzi, media, and general world have their fingers crossed that Lindsay will remember Tyler's name and the popular flame will be reunited.

Izzy decided to try out acting again, much to the joy – and terror – of the movie industry. Also shocking, in her latest lead role in the much-anticipated movie "And Action!", a subtle reference to Total Drama Action, Izzy managed to get the homeschooled Ezekiel a role in the adventure film. Most of the female population forgives him, but he still has to be careful not to be mauled by stalker fangirls or rabid feminist haters. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference.

Katie and Sadie also decided to create their own fashion line to rival that of Lindsay and Beth's, called Twin Threads. Lately, there's been talk of combining Twin Threads and Orchard Rows into one company, Drama Designs. The two BFFFLs live across from each other and are currently dating supermodels. Twin supermodels. DJ runs an animal rescue shelter and often sees Bridgette, due to their jobs being so similar. Owen started his own cooking show, 'Cooking With Owen'. He was never one for much creativity.

Which leaves us with Courtney and Noah. The CIT most thought to win in Total Drama Island, turned antagonist in Total Drama Action, turned victim into Total Drama World Tour. And the cynical bookworm that gathered a fanbase unheard of before. Though they never interacted much on the show, it turns out the two ex-contestants lived surprisingly close to each other.

Now, fifteen years later, they're married and raise a teenage daughter.

If you were to compare the promotion photo from Total Drama Island to a picture of these young adult ex-contestants now, you wouldn't recognize them. It's sad, really, the trip down Memory Lane. Harold hasn't taken a Steve's summer camp for many years. Heather's hair has completely grown back into its natural style. Duncan's given up his dog collar for a police badge. The sight of Beth with contacts for the first time brought many fans to tears.

Despite some hesitant and melancholy regrets about letting go of Total Drama, nobody was sorry to see it end. The deadly challenges, the inedible food, the egotistical hosts… Yep. That was one thing they're glad to see go. The ex-contestants continued on with their lives and never looked back.

If only that was true, though. Nobody doubted that eventually Chris McLean would get things with his 'technical difficulties' sorted out and come for them; a reunion of sorts.

Which is why Courtney regarded the crisp white envelope sitting on the kitchen table in front of her with a mixture of sadness and acceptance, the Total Drama logo clearly displayed in the bottom right hand corner. The return address confirmed her fears. Having been to that same office building to sue Total Drama, Courtney recognized the address.

All this in one glance; she knew this letter wouldn't end well.

The name neatly printed in the center of the envelope, however, contradicted the idea of a reunion with the cast members. It said, quite clearly, that the letter was addressed for Melody Evans.

Melody Evans was Courtney and Noah Evan's teenage daughter. This was no reunion.

* * *

**Like I said, a short rambling of World Tour. Probably as close to angst as I've gotten. **

**Now why don't you wonder on down to that fancy-lookin' button down there and let me know what you think? And yes, for this story, flames are welcome.**


End file.
